Dark Secrets
by Bamf99
Summary: While playing a game Rogue uncovers someone's dark secret
1. Chapter 1

Hi here is my fourth fanfiction.

I do not own X-men Evolution or the characters. They all belong to Marvel.

Kurt, Kitty, Rogue and Evan were sitting in the Rec. Room. Rogue was reading, Evan and Kurt were playing a video game and Kitty was lying on the couch watching them. Scott walked and walked over to them

"Hey, who wants to play capture the flag outside in the garden" he said, holding out two flags.

"Yeah" Kurt and Evan said.

"Sure" Kitty said

Scott looked at Rogue

"All right" Rouge said, putting down her book.

"O.K, Great" Scott said, "You guys go and ask the other students if they would like to play"

"Sure" Kurt said.

Evan ran out of the room, Kitty walked out with Rogue and Kurt disappeared with a puff if smoke.

Kurt reappeared right in front of one of the New Mutants bedrooms

"Hey Amara" he said, knocking on the door.

Amara opened the door

"Hi Kurt, what do you want?" She asked

"Scott vould like to know if you vould like to play capture ze flag" he replied

Amara thought for a second

"No thanks, maybe next time"

"O.K", Kurt said, "Have you seen Rahne"

"Yeah" Amara said, "She is playing outside"

"O.K, thanks" Kurt said, then disappeared again.

Kitty walked into the kitchen and found Bobby making a sandwich

"Hey Bobby" Kitty said, "Scott wants to know if you would like to play capture the flag outside"

"Sure Kitty", Bobby said, taking a bite into his sandwich.

Kurt reappeared on the branch of a tree. He looked down and almost burst out laughing. Below him was Rahne in wolf form, chasing butterflies. She jumped, leaped and pounced. Kurt watched for a minute, then Rahne morphed back into a human and looked up at Kurt.

"Do ye want something, lad", she asked. (A/N. this is my first attempt at Rahne's accent)

"How did you know I vas up here", Kurt asked?

"That cloud of smoke ye make has a very strong scent, as soon as ye got here I knew ye were watching me", she answered

"Oh, well, Scott vants to know if you vant to play capture ze flag"

"Sure, I'll play", she said.

"Cool" Kurt said

"Come on", Kitty called.

Scott, Jean, Kurt and a couple of other of the students all ran onto the lawn. The players were Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, Rogue, Bobby and Rahne. Amara had said no, Sam and Jamie said no because they were playing a video me in Sam's room and Roberto was out somewhere.

"O.K," Scott said, "It's a basic game of capture the flag. Here are the rules. Kurt, no teleporting if you have the flag, Kitty same for you, no phasing when you have the flag. The teams will be Kurt, Rogue, Evan and Rahne, and Me, Jean, Kitty and Bobby". "O.K", He said, holding out two flags, "hide these somewhere and the first team to get both the flags on their side wins."

"O.K", Evan said grabbing the flag, "Let's go"

Both teams hid their flags on opposite sides of the institute. Kurt and Evan had put their flag hidden in some bushes.

"Let's go", Kurt said.

"Hang on", Evan said, "I'm going to get my skate board."

"O.K", Kurt said, as Evan ran off, "let's discuss a game plan. O.K I'll teleport Rahne over to their flag zen hand it to her, who vill morph into a wolf and sprint back to our end, and Rogue and Evan vill try and stop ze ozers from stopping us or grabbing our flag."

"O.K", Scott said, as he wrapped the flag around a tree, "Let's discuss our game plan. Bobby and I will cover Jean as Kitty phases her towards their flag. Jean, You stop anyone who is about to get our flag with your telekinesis. O.K let's go"

"O.K has everyone got ze plan," Kurt said.

"Hey Kurt", Rogue said, "Let me touch you for a second and drain a bit of your power, then I'll be able to port people away from our flag."

"O.K", Kurt said, as Rogue pulled off a glove.

Rogue reached forward to touch Kurt's hand when suddenly Evan came skating around the corner.

"Yeah, Lets go", he yelled.

He skated past Rogue, accidentally knocking her.

"Hey", Rogue called out as she was pushed forward. Rogue's bare skin was pushed right onto Kurt.

"Aargh", Rouge and Kurt both yelled out.

Kurt felt sensation something like an electric shock and then felt all his energy being sucked out of him.

Rogue felt a rush of energy, then pictures rushing into her head.

She saw Kurt sitting on the floor of what looked like a tent, but this wasn't the Kurt she knew. This Kurt was tiny and his tail wasn't very long and his three fingers were a lot smaller. This was Kurt when he was young. Somehow Rogue knew that this was the circus Kurt lived at in Germany. Someone rolled a ball that was bigger than Kurt towards him. Kurt laughed and crawled towards the ball. Suddenly the scene changed.

Kurt was flying through they air, then grabbed onto a trapeze and swung upwards. He landed on a stage high up in the tent and looked down as the crowd cheered. He jumped back onto the trapeze. The scene changed again.

Kurt was walking through the entrance of the circus. He looked back making sure no one was following him. It was night, but a few people were still cleaning up or moving about. Kurt walked into the tent and up to the trapeze. He climbed up the ladder and grabbed onto the handle of the rope, he jumped forward and swung. He swung and swung with inhuman grace until one swing he missed calculated the jump and missed the handle. He could feel himself falling. He looked down. The net was not out, it had been backed up at he end of the last show.

"Nein", Kurt, called as he fell through the air.

Kurt saw the ground getting closer and closer then suddenly he felt a strange feeling and he was out side in a tree.

"Was," Kurt said, looking around confused. The scene changed again

There were children lying on the floor, they were dead, Kurt stood next to them with someone who Rogue knew was his brother. Suddenly Kurt grabbed his brother's neck and then there was a snap noise and his brother dropped to the floor.

Rogue pulled herself away from Kurt. Kurt fell to the ground. All the new images were rushing inside her head, she gave a small yell and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Kurt", Rahne called, rushing to his side, "Are ye alright".

Kurt looked up at Rahne, dazed.

"Yeah, I'm alright, thanks, Rahne," He said as Rahne helped him up, "Where's Rogue"

"She teleported away after she touched you."

"Oh, she'll be alright," Evan said, "she probably got an image of Kurt in the shower or something".

What happened there, and what did Kurt do. Find out in the next chapter

Review to say if you liked it and what you thought and leave a review explaining how to do Rahne's accent, unless you thought that mine was O.K.

Sorry for the dodgy name, I couldn't find a better title for the story. I'm not that good at coming up with names.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter

Rogue appeared in her and Kitty's room.

What did I just see she thought to her self? Did I just see Kurt kill someone, but Kurt couldn't kill someone, especially not his brother. She sat down on her bed and thought about it for a couple of minutes. Then she decided that she had to talk to Kurt and find out more. She teleported down to the kitchen. She saw Evan, Kitty and Kurt in the kitchen. Kitty and Evan were sitting down eating a sandwich each and Kurt was standing probably making his third sandwich.

"Hey Rogue", Kitty said.

"Rogue vhere did you go," Kurt said, "You missed a really fun game. You should have seen Rahne and Bobby colli-"

"Kurt, ich muss mit dir reden," (Kurt, I need to talk to you) Rogue said walking towards Kurt.

"Was, Rogue" (What, Rogue)

"Es geht um Ihren Bruder", (It is about your Brother)

Kitty thought she saw a flash of what looked like fear and confusion on Kurt's face.

"Was," Kurt said, as Rogue grabbed his arm and they both disappeared.

Evan looked over at Kitty.

"Did you understand any of that?" He asked.

"Yeah", she answered, "I heard Rogue say something about Kurt's brother, and Kurt said what.

Evan shrugged and started eating his sandwich again.

Kurt and Rogue appeared in Kurt's room.

"Rogue, vhat is going on?" Kurt asked

Rogue looked down at her feet.

"Rogue, vhat about my Brother"

Rogue looked up. Kurt could see tears forming in the corner of her eyes

"Rogue", Kurt said, grabbing her and leading her to his bed. "vhat is going on"

Rogue looked up at Kurt.

"When ah touched you ah got one of your memories. It showed you…" she paused and sniffed, "It showed you standing over a group of dead children, then you…" she paused again, "then you broke your brothers neck"

Kurt let go of Rogue and looked down at the floor.

"Kurt, what did you do?"

"You didn't see ze full memory," Kurt said, looking back at Rogue.

"What?" Rogue said

"Zat vas not ze full memory"

"Then what happened" Rogue asked.

Kurt reached out and grabbed the bare skin under her sleeve.

"Kurt, no, AAAGGHHH" she called out as new images flooded into her head.

There were trees standing tall all around. It was a forest and it was dark. The only light coming from a campfire and a glow over the trees. There were shadows of big tents and noise of people talking, laughing and moving about in the distance. Kurt and his brother Stefan were sitting by a campfire. They were talking about something important.

"Our mother is a sorceress," Stefan said.

"Does that mean that you and Jimaine could be magical as well", Kurt said.

"Yeah", Stefan said. He thought for a second, then turned to Kurt, "Kurt, do you remember the story that our mother told us about the sorcerer who went mad with power and murdered his family"

"Yes", Kurt said.

"I want you to promise me that if I ever kill without reason you will stop me," He said looking straight at Kurt.

"Stefan, I don't think that will happen to you, it was just a story, right," Kurt said.

"Kurt, please promise me this. I don't want to hurt anyone," Stefan said, grabbing Kurt's arm.

"O.K, I promise you that if you ever kill without reason I will try to stop you" Kurt said.

"Thanks"

The scene changed

It was night. Kurt was walking through the streets of what looked like a small town. Suddenly he saw people up ahead next to a fountain.

"Stefan", he called out to the figure.

The figure turned around. It was Stefan. Kurt walked closer. There were children lying around him. Some of the children were lying face down in the fountain.

"Stefan, what happened, did you do this" Kurt called out, running towards his half-brother.

"Kurt, they needed to die" Stefan said, looking over at Kurt.

"They are just children" Kurt said, looking down at the children's bodies. They couldn't have been any older than seven to ten years old.

"That does not stop them from being evil demons, they are demons using the bodies of children as disguises" Stefan said.

Kurt looked at Stefan. He looked dirty, and had a mad look in his eye.

"Stefan, Come with me, we can go back and see our mother. She will know what to do" Kurt said, slowly reaching towards Stefan's hand.

"Kurt, I just helped the village. If these demons were left alive they would have killed all of us."

"Come on Stefan, our Mum will know what to do" Kurt said, inching closer to Stefan.

Suddenly one of the children started to move and moaned.

Stefan looked down at the child and yelled out "It's still alive"

"NO" Kurt yelled as Stefan moved towards the little girl.

He reached out to pull Stefan away from the child. He wrapped his hands around Stefan's neck and pulled.

CRACK

Kurt let go straight away. Stefan fell to the floor, his neck at a strange angle. Kurt went numb. He stood there looking at his brother lying on the floor.

"Stefan" he whispered.

The little girl looked up and started to cry. Kurt looked at the child. He needed to help her. He reached down to pick up the child the suddenly some one yelled.

DEMON!

Kurt turned around. A villager was standing a couple of meters away from Kurt. Kurt froze for a second as more villagers came around to the fountain.

"DEMON!" yelled out one of the villagers. "I saw him kill that young man and look at all those dead children. He killed them, our children."

The villagers started to yell and scream and surround Kurt. Kurt put up his hands to show that he meant no harm.

"BURN THE DEMON!" one of them yelled.

The rest of the villagers started to yell

"No, no, it's not like that" Kurt called out, but no one could hear him over the noise. Or no one cared.

"GET IT" a villager yelled, and the rest of the villagers move in on Kurt.

Kurt put his hands up and tried to explain, but they kept on coming. Kurt dodged a few punches and kicks and a few hands that tried to grab him. He decided to leave. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"IT DISAPPEARED" one of them yelled.

"DEMON MAGIC" another yelled.

"FIND THE DEMON AND BURN IT" on yelled and all the villagers yelled and split up.

Kurt reappeared on a rooftop. He looked down at the mob. He had to get out of here.

The scenes started to rapidly appear and change, just showing bits of Kurt running and the villagers chasing him.

Suddenly the scene changed to Kurt in on top of a roof with the angry mob yelling under him. They were throwing pieces of wood and what ever they could grab at him. Kurt had bruises and cuts all over him. The mob had caught up to him a few times but he had escaped by teleporting. Kurt was panting. He was tired and hurt. He could not run any more. He looked down at the mob. If they want me then they can have me he thought. Kurt stepped forward, then jumped off the rooftop and landed in front of the mob. They rushed towards him and grabbed him. They collected some wood and threw it in a pile someone poured oil on it. Kurt saw one of the villagers holding a long piece of wood that was lit at the top. He was carried towards the pile of wood with the villagers yelling BURN THE DEMON and BURN IT AT THE STAKE. As he was about to be thrown onto the pile of wood he thought I'm sorry Stefan.

Suddenly the villagers froze. Kurt looked around shocked. Something came up to him. It was a bald man in a wheelchair.

"Hello Kurt Wagner, I'm Charles Xavier".

Kurt pulled away from Rogue.

"Kurt, how come you never told any of that to any of us", she said, hugging Kurt.

"Only ze professor knows about it". Kurt said, "and you". "It is not a memory I like to zink about."

That must have been why memories of Kurt being chased through the village were all broken up Rogue thought, he probably tried to block out being chased and beaten.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Kurt", Kitty called out, "are you O.K"

There was no answer for a second so Kitty phased through the door. She was shocked to see Kurt and Rogue both sitting on his bed. Rogue's make-up was running showing that she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Rogue smiled at Kurt then teleported away.

Kitty walked over to Kurt and sat down on his bed next to him.

"What's wrong Kurt?" She asked.

Kurt smiled weakly at Kitty and said "Nozing Keety"

"If something is bothering you, you should talk about it".

Kurt knew that Kitty was concerned about him because the lack of the word like.

"Don't vorry, Keety, it is O.K"

Then Kurt teleported away.

Kitty looked around confused. Where did Kurt go? She got up and walked out of his room. She decided that she would find out what was going on with Kurt and what happened with his brother. She decided to find Rogue and see if she could tell her anything.

The second chapter was quite a long one

I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Review to say what you thought or if you spotted anything wrong.

Thanks


End file.
